Can't Get Enough
by simplyflawless122
Summary: Zander and Stevie are Dating but Zander doesn't treat Stevie like a girlfriend. What will Stevie do? Zevie Zevie Zevie


**My first Zevie story so be nice (please)**

* * *

Stevie's POV

Hello, I'm Stevie Baskara. I'm going to be telling you a story about my life and how it's been going so are.(so far so good)

At the beginning of my life i was raised as the youngest of 4. I was the only girl.(people may think that's awful,but its pretty cool.) My family wasn't perfect, we weren't rich or anything by my life is cool. Like i said we weren't rich, all we had was each other to hold ourselves together. Yes, there were bumps in the road but we managed to keep our cool. I have my oldest brother Chris (23) second oldest Tristen (22) the third oldest Jordan (19) Then there is me Stevie (18). I have a lovely mother April and a loving father, David. okay now that you have heard about my family, lets get on with the story.

* * *

It all started when i was in U.S. History sitting next to my boyfriend Zander Robbins (18). I love him and all but only one word can describe him. Controlling. Ever sinse he asked me out in the 7th grade thats all he has been. Well i mean when we were in 7th grade he wasn't really controlling it only started when we came to hight school. When he joined the Varsity football team. I have to admit he was the only freshman on the Varsity football team and he can get frustrated and yell at me, but we are seniors now and it's been the same routine. The worst thing about it is that i don't even try to stop it. "Hey, psst. Steves give me a pen, the ink in mine ran out." Zander whispered. "Can you at least ask?" i said. "Stevie, just give me the pen and don't be such a bitch about it!" He whisper yelled at me. I huffed and gave him my pen. "wait now what will i use?" i asked. "Like i care" he said bitterly and with that he continued his work until the bell rang. "Alright class i want you to finish this assignment by tomorrow, your dismissed. said Mr. Bowman.

* * *

While i was walking out of the classroom I heard someone calling my name " Hey! Stevie! wait for me,babe!" Zander said trying to hurry up and pack up his things. I didn't wait not after what he said to me in class. Well he has said worst. "Wait wait wait!" Zander said running up to me. I just kept walking. "Stevie!" he yelled grabbing my wrist. "Dont touch me!" I uttered yanking my wrist out of his grasp. "Whoa! what happened?" Zander said sounding suprised. "Nothing, ill catch you later" i said walking away to my next class. I didnt turn around but i could tell Zander was standing there with that Dumb look on his face every time i get mad at him.

* * *

As I was walking down the hallway wiping away some tears from what just happened. i know call me a cry baby but i'm never this sensitive it only started when Zander Starting treating me like Crap! I used to be tough "strongest girl I know" some people used to call me. But now, I'm just a sensitive little crybaby. i walked into the perf bathroom. i know what your thinking "why would she go in there?" well Molly, Stevie, Grace, and Kacey are all friends Molly and Grace are still mean perfs but not mean to us. "Are you crying?" Molly asked. "No" I said obviously lying. "What happened?" Grace asked. "yeah, you've been crying a lot lately, what's the matter?" Kacey asked. I tell them everything that has been going on with Zander and how he treats me and how i just sit there and take it. "What should i do?" I asked. "Stevie, you are the smartest girl i know...BREAK UP WITH HIM! " Kacey exclaimed. "WHAT!? I CAN'T, i love him too much" i Said getting even more emotional. "If he makes you cry, then its time to end it." Molly says softly and friendly. Call me crazy but i think their right i should let a boy treat me like this. He always tell me he loves he but never shows it. "You guys are right, I'll call him tonight." I said sadly. I can't believe i'm doing this but. You gotta do what you gotta do.

* * *

**SO HOW WAS THAT? PLEASE REVIEW. I HOPE I CAN MAKE MORE SOON :)**


End file.
